


Совсем не больно

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: BDSM, Dark Reign (Marvel), F/F, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Совсем не больно

Наташа многое знает о боли, но не любит причинять ее незаслуженно. Аз есмь возмездие, и аз воздам.  
Плетка – самое красивое орудие пыток, которое она когда-либо видела. Или нет, самое красивое орудие пыток, приспособленное для удовольствия. Торжество эргономики над изначальным предназначением. Рукоять не хочется выпускать, она как будто ластится к рукам, горит в нетерпении «Испытай меня, госпожа. Ударь! Накажи ее! Смотри, как сильно она этого хочет».  
У Наташи сильная рука, Мария поймет, начни она сдерживаться. Не жалей, когда бьешь, не поддавайся эмоциям; это не жалость, если рука дрогнет, тогда ты и сделаешь ей по-настоящему больно.  
Плетка со свистом разрывает воздух и касается плоти, оставляя после себя небольшую чистую ранку. Не кровавое месиво, лоскутами свисающую кожу, рваную рану, уходящую до кости (если она затянется или какой-то добряк решит тебя заштопать, то без антибиотиков свое дело сделают лихорадка и заражение), а царапину. Жалкую царапину, от которой не останется следа через неделю – для этого есть специальная мазь, они идут вместе, кнут и пряник, никогда помешает быть чересчур осторожным. После всего, что Наташа видела за свою жизнь, такая боль, «хорошая» боль кажется смешной и игрушечной. На концах плетки нет ни острых наконечников, ни отточенных лезвий, они не смазаны ядом.  
Мария не вздрагивает, даже не дергает веком, ее дыхание ровное, по ней невозможно определить, что она чувствует или ушла в себя, бродит в лабиринтах кошмаров, оставшихся в наследство от Контролера.  
Удар следует за ударом, но Мария молчит, как полагается шпионам на допросе – хотя Наташа никогда не молчит, она кричит и сыпет проклятиями, потому что чаще всего именно это, а не какая-то скучная информация, нужно тому, кто тебя мучает – и лежит бесстрастным бревном. Как будто именно Наташа это все предложила, как будто ей в кайф избивать того, кто не может ответить, врезать по челюсти, сорвать запястья, но выбраться из наручников, распутать веревки; того, кто подчиняется тебе полностью и безоговорочно.  
У Марии бледная кожа, на такой всегда еще ярче видны синяки, а сейчас их столько, что нет живого места. Последний она получила, когда из-под ее ног ушла черепица, и Наташа каким-то чудом успела вцепиться ей в руку прежде, чем та переломала себе позвоночник; иногда в глубине души Наташа думает, что не нужно было ее ловить, не стоило продлять агонию, но тогда это казалось необходимым. Темные волосы лежат вокруг ее головы свалявшимся траурным венком, глаза у нее такие же темные и ввалившиеся. Невозможно поверить, что именно эта женщина не стеснялась осадить и Тони Старка, и Ника Фьюри, сама железной рукой управляла Щ.И.Т.ом. Невозможно поверить, что когда-то именно эта женщина пыталась арестовать Капитана Америку.  
Наташа наносит новый удар и думает об Освенциме (иногда она чувствует себя ровесницей Кэпа, кажется, что она застала и расстрел царской семьи, и первые дни Великой Депрессии), о пытках и концлагерях. О всей той боли, что она причиняла и принимала.  
Мария молчит. Мария лежит неподвижно. Мария существует где-то еще.  
И это подстегивает. Люто, неистово бесит – ее равнодушие, ее покорность. Чувство столь острое, что Наташа замирает, завороженная его темной силой. Она играла в эти игры раньше: есть множество способов узнать информацию, еще больше способов покорить сердце мужчины. Наташа успела побывать и рабыней, и госпожой; меняются игрушки и нравы, а игры совсем не меняются, люди не меняются тоже. Тогда все было до отвращения просто – облезлые потолки гостиничных номеров, сменившиеся уродством «евроремонта», потные тела дипломатов и государственных деятелей, несущих огромную ответственность за огромную страну и больше всего мечтающих эту ответственность на кого-нибудь скинуть. Наташа меняла страну, меняла задания, подкупала и предавала, но ничего не менялось. Потные расхлябанные тела не становятся лучше, если их облачить в костюмы Армани и раз месяц водить к белозубому тренеру. Власть над слабыми ни капли не возбуждает, власть над равными – совершенно другое дело. Наташа вдруг понимает, почему все эти плетки, наручники чаще всего такие нелепые и игрушечные – они напоминают о том, что есть граница, которую нельзя пересекать, что в какой-то момент придется остановиться.  
Мария лежит, окружив себя тьмой своих воспоминаний, как коконом. Если бы не широко распахнутые глаза, можно было подумать, что она спит. Это гораздо лучше, чем пихать Марии пальцы в рот, заставляя очистить желудок от той дряни, что она пыталась выпить, а потом держать её волосы, пока она блевала над раковиной. Это гораздо лучше, чем в тот раз, когда Мария лежала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, как девчонка-подросток, глупо надеясь, что рефлексы не сработают, и на этот раз она действительно задохнется. Это гораздо лучше и гораздо страшнее.  
Наташа бьет, что есть сил, позволяет на мгновение эмоциям возобладать над разумом. Кажется, потом останется шрам.  
Мария тихонько стонет, и этот стон больше похож не на стон боли, а стон облегчения, стон благодарности. Она попросила причинить ей боль – «хорошую» боль (Мария Хилл – всегда такая правильная, такая организованная), ты остановишься сразу, как я вытащу из небытия имя сукиного сына Фьюри, нельзя придумать стоп-слова лучше, - чтобы забыться, забыть ту боль, что съедает ее изнутри.  
Наташа в последний раз опускает плетку и думает о том, что у Марии есть только два выхода.  
Боль или позволит ей подняться, или окончательно уничтожит.


End file.
